


At His Mercy

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Python decides to leave Lukas (almost literally) hanging just because he doesn't have it in him to speak the same filth Python always manages to come up with. It's a good thing he likes Lukas too much to let him stay like that for long.





	At His Mercy

He's doing it again. Lukas can readily admit that his friends' quirks can be trying, but Python likes to go above and beyond. Now, if only he felt the same way about work.

"Y'know, being an oh-so eloquent noble and all, I wouldn't expect you to clam up in bed," Python comments offhandedly, leaning back far enough in the chair he'd placed by the bed to tip it back. Lukas hopes he falls.

"So you would punish me for it?" He's complaining, he realizes. The first few times Python gave him a hard time like this, Lukas had been readily submissive. Python did feel it necessary to keep him tied up this time rather than threaten to simply untie him and send him on his way as punishment, though, which is certainly a factor in his change of attitude.

"Look, think of this as me trying to help you over a major hurdle. What if you get to be on top one day and you can't figure out how to talk dirty to me? Now _that_  would be a disaster," Python taunts. Lukas is tempted to lure Python into untying him only to turn the tables on him today, but it's a fleeting thought that he doesn't take any real interest in. Gods, he feels unnaturally light, like he needs Python's weight to settle back on top of him or he'll float off into the sky.

"Please, excuse me for maintaining some semblance of pride. And shame, for that matter."

"Shame? Pfft. What shame? Want me to fetch you a mirror so you can see what pose you're in right about now?"

"If I could move, you know damn well I would have--"

"Woah! Luke, old boy, I didn't know you had it in you to curse! Hey, I'm proud of you!"

Lukas grits his teeth. Done arguing with Python, he turns his head away. Without Python's hands on his waist to help support his weight, his knees have long since started to bother him. He can't give himself a reprieve because of the way he's tied up; his arms are bound behind him and connected to the top of the bedframe in an elaborate series of knots that Python has been adjusting to his liking all night. The rope doesn't have any slack at the moment, so Lukas knows lying down fully would be a mistake. At least his head is against the pillow, relieving some of the weight off of his knees.

"... Hey. Come on, look at me," Python says, his tone soft like he might finally show some mercy. Lukas stubbornly holds still and silent, refusing to acknowledge him.

After a few moments, he hears Python sigh. His annoyance seems to vanish into thin air when he feels the bed dip and his heart starts racing when Python leans over him. He slides a hand up Lukas's spine and rests it on the back of his neck just like how he knows Lukas likes. Python simply has too much experience with him.

"You know, you've been a good boy. How 'bout we get this show back on the road?"

Lukas wants to stay mad at him, but he instead mumbles a "please". He straightens up to adjust the ropes and soon returns his hand to Lukas's back to give him a gentle push, encouraging him to lie down. Lukas takes the suggestion almost instantaneously. The rope has enough give to it now for Python to flip Lukas onto his back. Lying on his arms is uncomfortable, but getting to see Python looming over him more than makes up for it. As much as Python likes fucking him on his knees, Lukas maintains a preference for this position, feeling that it's infinitely more intimate. Suffocating, almost, but Lukas likes when Python leaves him breathless.

When he slides back in, it somehow feels even better than before. He'd softened a bit from the conflict, but his body seems more than eager to jump back into action.

"Still so tight... do you have any idea how hard it is to pull out of you? I could keep you on my cock forever."

Lukas lets those words fester in his mind, prompting fantasies he can't help but submit to. He already feels like he's been tied to this bed forever, and he lets himself believe he'd like to stay here with Python for an eternity longer. Python would probably let anyone in just to chat, managing to hold a perfectly casual conversation with Lukas bound and gagged under him, little else but a warm sheath. He shivers at the idea and wonders if it's too late to ask Python to gag him.

The ropes around his legs have been practically useless for the past hour or so, only there in case Python decides he wants to use them. It's when Lukas wraps his legs around Python's lower back that he seems to remember the twisted bindings and he casts his attention away from Lukas for the moment to untangle the mess of rope behind him. Lukas can't see past him but knows he's successful when he feels the ropes being pulled tauter. Lukas isn't completely immobilized, but it's enough resistance to turn him on. He likes being at Python's mercy, even (or perhaps especially) if he has a tendency to abuse that power.

Lukas closes his eyes and lets thoughts of what Python is doing to him take over his mind. Biologically, there's really no reason for this to happen to a man other than for pleasure. There is absolutely no greater meaning to letting Python fuck him, nothing he could possibly use as an excuse. There's something reassuring about the complete lack of obligation in that. Perhaps Lukas already has too many obligations on his plate.

"M-more," Lukas stammers out in a gasp when Python changes his angle. He can guess without opening his eyes from Python's soft, appreciative groan that he's smiling.

"There you go," he's eager to praise. "Now you're gettin' into it."

Despite his words, Python slows down considerably. He makes up for it with _much_  more force than he'd been using, and any thoughts of complaining leave Lukas's mind completely. Each thrust moves his whole body and drags a moan out of his throat, increasing in volume as Lukas succumbs more and more to the sensations.

"Coin for your thoughts, Lukas?" Python asks, a hint of taunting back in his voice. "I just want to hear what you're thinking about."

Lukas isn't stupid. He knows Python is just trying a different approach to getting Lukas to "talk dirty to him"-- and judging by his tone, he's aware that Lukas isn't far gone enough not to figure it out. Regardless, the wording more clearly states what he wants, and Lukas can find it in him to oblige at least a little bit.

"I'm thinking about... how good it feels," he answers honestly, unsure of how to word what he's been so enamored with. The rest of what he says comes out almost without him even realizing it.

"About... how much I love it when you--" he's forced to pause as his breath catches on a whine, "when you take what's yours."

Lukas hardly even understands the implications behind what he just said, but his words seem to rile Python up. He mutters a curt swear under his breath and speeds up, his expression switching straight from smug and clearly in control to one of fierce concentration, like he's trying his damnedest not to get lost in Lukas.

Ah. So this is the power of words, then. He wonders if he might be able to string together enough coherent thoughts to work Python into such a frenzy that he starts hurting Lukas, biting into his throat as a way of claiming him, digging his fingers into his thighs hard enough to bruise. He's barely thinking straight by now, however, and his voice tends to disobey him during sex anyway.

"B-bite--" he manages to squeak out, "will you-- ah--!"

Python catches on before Lukas can try to finish asking and leans in to leave harsh teeth marks on Lukas's shoulder. He doesn't bite his neck as hard, reeling himself in significantly so he doesn't seriously hurt Lukas. Still, and maybe it's even assisted by the reminder that he cares, Lukas feels his eyes roll into the back of his head and he exposes as much of his throat as he can, desperately arching for more. One of Python's hands moves up to caress the side of Lukas's neck, holding him in place as he kisses at the other side.

The other hand releases its harsh grip on Lukas's thigh and teases up past his cock. He's purposely ignoring it, doubtlessly knowing how close Lukas is. Hell, the whole army probably knows. Remembering where he is, Lukas moves to cover his mouth only to be instantly reminded of the fact that he is completely bound, and just that is enough to have him coming untouched. Python hisses through his teeth and reaches down anyway to help Lukas along, the added and so desperately craved stimulation adding an unstable shake to Lukas's voice.

"Fuck. Oh my gods, I love it when you do that," Python breathes, apparently just as affected as Lukas is. He soon slows to a halt, panting harshly.

It's only long after they're done that Lukas remembers to will himself to relax. He turns onto his side as far as he can with Python still on top of him. Before he needs to ask, Python sees about untying the ropes. He also goes ahead and removes the leather bracers he'd put on him to lessen rope burn.

Lukas sits up to try to start freeing his legs, but it seems he can only make the knots worse. He gets a certain, strange satisfaction out of knowing he needs Python specifically to free him. Even as he watches him untie the knots with practiced ease, Lukas can't grasp how he's supposed to do it, so he can't imagine it's easy for everyone.

"I think that went pretty well, all things considered," Python says, flopping down next to Lukas and stretching his limbs across the bed. "Even if you got a little mad at me for a while, there."

"I'm sorry to say you had it coming."

"Yeah, no arguments there."

Python can be quite trying, indeed. Lukas thinks he might cry for a week straight if he ever changes, though.


End file.
